Traditionally, endoscopic probes are reusable items which are sterilized between use in different patients. Sterilization techniques rely on the use of disinfectants, germicides, or other sterilization solutions. Conventional sterilization techniques, however, may become ineffective under various circumstances. For example, as an endoscopic probe wears from repeated use, scratches, cracks, pores, and crevices may trap pathogens and other microbes, preventing the effective sterilization of the probes. Moreover, with repeated exposure to sterilization solutions, drug-resistant bacteria may also continue to survive and propagate on the endoscopic probe.
Conventional endoscopic sheaths have been developed to protect the endoscopic probes and to quickly move between patients. Endoscopic scope sheaths are made to be soft, pliable, and elastic, but also to be as thin as possible to improve clarity. Conventional endoscopic scopes are typically produced, for example, through a thermoforming or injection molding process. Typically, an end cap (also referred to as a lens) are produced separately, and are glued onto a sleeve portion of the sheath. Thus, in conventional sheaths, failures often occur at the locations where the end cap is glued to the sleeve, such that the end cap may tear, or altogether detach from the sleeve. Moreover, typical thermoforming and injection molding processes are limited in the thinness and clarity that may be obtained, and the types of materials that may be used for the sleeve and end cap portions of conventional endoscopic sheaths.
Moreover, care must be taken to maintain the sterility of endoscopic sheaths during transport, and while inserting one or more endoscopic instruments into the sheath. For example, protective covers may be used to prevent the endoscopic sheath from being exposed to pathogens in the air, or from coming into contact with non-sterile surfaces. Typically, medical service providers require assistance (either from another medical service provider or other tool) to remove the sheath from the cover and to insert the one or more endoscopic instruments into the sheath.
Accordingly, novel tools and techniques are described herein to overcome one or more of the problems discussed above.